You Are My Sunshine
by lilylunaluver
Summary: A three-year-old Rose meets little Scorpius in the park, and they become secret best friends. No real romance, but one kiss. Series of one-shots. To be continued in "Here Comes the Sun". Please read&review! :)
1. A Meeting in the Park

They were three when they first met.

Their mothers had taken them to a little wizarding park, and then left the two to their own devices. Her mother was busy with her baby brother, now almost a year old but still fussy. His mother was speaking with some old friends. Had the two mothers seen their children approach each other, they would have pulled them apart, and this story never would have happened.

But the mothers didn't notice their children. So this story began.

He was playing with magic shovels in the sandbox. If you asked them nicely, they would dig for you. She went up to him.

"Can I use a shovel pease?" She was ever so polite, and quite linguistically talented (though she always said please wrong).

"Of course, here. Don't forget to be nice to it, or it won't work." He was a little better with pronunciation, though her vocabulary was larger.

They dug in the sand for a while, then began to build a castle together. When the castle was done, they sat back to enjoy their masterpiece.

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. What's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, but most people call me Scorp."

"Well, Scorp, you can call me Rosie." She smiled widely at him. He smiled back. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Of course!" came the reply.

Just then, Rosie heard her mother call for her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've got to go. It was nice to meet you!"

"Can we see each other again?"

"Of course! I'll ask mommy to come back to the park next week."

"Me too."

And she left him smiling, thinking about the pretty little girl who was just as smart as he was. He had a new friend.


	2. It's All Going to be Okay

"Scorp! What's wrong?"

"It's my mom. She had the babies, but the Healer says she's sick. Oh, Rosie, I'm scared!"

The six-year-old was shaking from tears, sitting in the tree right outside Rose's bedroom window. His mother, Astoria Malfoy, had been pregnant with twins for only seven months. Rose, and probably Scorp too, knew that a baby was supposed to spend nine months inside its mother. With twins, it was only worse.

"Come in, my dad and mum are asleep though. Try to be quiet, and they won't wake up. You can probably stay the night, long as you wake up early and either hide or leave."

Scorpius carefully climbed through the window.

Rose threw him a pair of his pajamas she secretly kept in her closet. He had several sets for her as well. They went to each other often when they were upset. Despite only being six, they both knew how to use magic well, and were excellent flyers.

Speaking of which, Rose couldn't find Scorp's broom. "Hey, Scorp, where's your broom?"

He pulled off his shirt and trousers, leaving the scrawny, pale boy in only his underwear. "Didn't use it. I was so upset that I ran into the meadow and began to spin. Next thing I knew, I was at the base of your tree. I think I accidentally Apperated. I knew you would help, so I climbed up the tree and knocked on your window, hoping you were here."

Rose nodded as he pulled on his pajama bottoms. "Makes sense. I'm glad you did. Will your dad be worried?"

"As much as my dad cares about me, he's kind of preoccupied with Mum. I doubt he'll notice I'm gone, right now," Scorp replied as he pulled on his shirt and sat on the bed next to his best friend.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "I'm scared, Rosie," he whispered.

She hugged him. "Tell me everything. How are the twins? How's your mother? Do you know?"

"The twins are being treated for premature disease and stuff. The Healers say that it's likely they'll be slightly weaker physically when they grow up, but that they both have 'powerful magical auras', whatever that means. As long as they're okay. As for Mum, she tore something while giving birth and lost a lot of blood before they could treat her because the twins were still inside. Have you ever heard of a C-Section?" Rose nodded. "It's that muggle method where they cut the baby out. Sounds disgusting and barbaric, if you ask me." "Yeah, well, they had to do that to Mum, which cause more blood loss, and that combined with the illness that cause her to go into premature labor made her really sick. They said she's in a coma."

At this point Scorpius was sobbing. Rose wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I promise."

They stayed like that for a long time, until they were both asleep.

The next morning, Scorpius woke with the sun, changed back into his clothing, and slipped out the window. He managed to Apperate again and appeared at St. Mungo's, where his father found him wandering.

Rose woke up to find him gone. But that was okay. She understood he needed to be with him mum. And she knew she had helped. That was good enough for her.

After all, what were best friends for?


	3. Babysitting Duty with Family

Scorpius was watching the twins. _Again_. He sighed. As much as he loved the little buggers, he felt like he had been on constant babysitting duty ever since they were released from St. Mungo's, almost seven months ago.

Sure, he understood why Dad wanted to stay with Mum and keep on trying to cure her, but he felt it was rather pointless. Even a seven-year-old understands that a Mind-Healer doesn't have the correct training to cure a coma.

His father rarely came home anymore. It made his son kind of sad. He understood it, but it was still hard. Scorpius had no doubt that his father loved him and his siblings, but it hadn't been showing lately.

Scorpius got an idea. Maybe if he talked to Dad, he would stay home more. Scorpius was sure that if the Healer knew how his son felt, he would try to be around more.

Scorpius sighed again and went back to entertaining Cassie. Then he perked up. Rosie was coming today, and she was bringing Al with her. When Al had first been introduced to Scorp, the raven-haired boy had been unsure of his cousin's friend. But Scorpius had grown on him quickly, and now he was almost as close to Scorp as Rosie was. Scorp and Al talked about boy stuff a lot, and it was nice to have a guy friend. Al and Rosie were really close because they were cousins, and so had an entirely different bond.

Scorpius was really grateful for his two best friends in the past nine months since his mother had been ill. They were great support, and also great help with the twins. Rosie could always get Cassie to stop crying, and only Al could get Reggie to stop squirming when his nappy was full. That combined with the fathering skills that Scorpius had acquired over the past few months made more a terrific trio of seven-year-old temporary surrogate parents. Scorpius knew that it was only temporary, because Mum would get better soon.

Speaking of which, he smelled a familiar nasty smell. A smell only the little Regulus Malfoy could make. Sighing again, Scorpius went to pick up his brother when he heard a familiar rap on the window. He ran over and threw it open.

"Al! It's Reggie, you know only you can get him still! It's your turn, come on in!" This was followed by a loud groan and high-pitched giggling.

The young son of the Boy-Who-Lived climbed through the window and pulled in his broom, followed by a familiar redheaded witch. As soon as Al was inside, he went to pick up Reggie, holding him as far away from him as possible.

"Uh, he smells nasty. You totally owe me, Scorp," he said as he laid the blonde baby on a dirty blanket. They probably should have been using the changing table, but it was too high for them to reach, so they made do with what they could.

As Al worked wonders with the little boy, Rosie immediately went to little Cassiopeia Malfoy and began to tickle her. She was shrieking in laughter.

Scorp watched his best friends interact with his siblings, and smiled.

Maybe Dad not being here wasn't the worst thing, because he got to hang out with Al and Rosie.

They were his new family, while his other one slowly healed.


	4. Waking Up to Happy Children

Scorpius didn't even bother rapping on the window. He was so excited that his magic unlocked it and so he clambered inside.

Rosie and Al were playing Exploding Snap on the floor of her room. As soon as they heard the window open, they looked at him and Rosie stood up.

"Scorpius? What's – um… wrong? Or…"

"Right! Very, incredibly, amazingly right!" He couldn't seem to stop grinning, and Al and Rosie began to smile as well.

"So, what happened?" Al voiced the question on the cousins' minds.

"Mum woke up."

Dead silence as the Golden Trio absorbed this information. Then Rosie let out a scream.

"OH MY MERLIN SCORPIUS THAT'S GREAT!"

She ran to him and hugged him and Al ran up and hugged them both and they were hugging and smiling and laughing and shouting in joy and then the door opened and there stood five-year-old Hugo, his red hair still messy from his nap. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Whazzgoinon?" he muttered blearily.

"My friend got some really good news, Hugo, and we were celebrating. Sorry, we'll be more quiet. Go back to sleep."

The little boy shrugged and left.

Rosie turned back to Scorpius. "I can't believe it! How is she? How's your dad? Did he notice you left?"

"Dad is too busy celebrating, he didn't really notice. Mum is really confused, but the Healers say she's going to be okay. She can't walk yet, but she's sitting up and they plan on getting her a wheelchair until she heals enough to walk again."

"And – oh my merlin! It's been exactly a year! It's the twins' birthday today!"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, they're having a nap right now. We're going to still have the party in Mum's room, but now she's awake to see them."

"I'm so happy for you! Your mum's coming home, your dad is probably going to be home more, and… and… this is perfect!"

And the three began to dance around the room until Rosie heard her parents downstairs. She practically pushed Scorpius out the window and he flew off, still smiling.

Everything was going to get better.


	5. Pond Kisses

Scorpius walked slowly, letting the sun warm him. The almost-ten-year-old was tired – Cassie had come into his room in the middle of that night and woken him from a nightmare. It took him an hour to get her asleep again. He would have asked him parents to do it, but there were weird noises coming from inside that Scorpius didn't want to consider. So now he was tired.

He wasn't really walking _to_ anywhere – he was just walking in general, letting his feet take him where they wanted. Still, he wasn't very surprised when he found himself at the duck pond.

Rose and Scorpius had been out exploring the muggle neighbourhood in between their houses – they lived in the same town, though Rose lived on the muggle side while Scorpius lived on the wizarding side. It was a town very similar to Godric's Hollow. While playing tag and exploring at the same time, they had come across a little pond full of ducks in a park. The pond was very sweet and they liked to go there and feed the ducks on warm days.

He sat down on the bank, watching the ducks dive and play. He didn't have any bread, so he couldn't feed them. But he liked watching them too. It was very peaceful, as the sun slowly began to set.

A noise pulled him out of his musings, and he looked up to find Rose holding a loaf of obviously fresh-baked bread. When she saw him, she smiled. He smiled back.

"Hi." She sat down next to him, and they began to rip of pieces of bread and throw them at the pond. Every once in a while, Scorpius would sneak a piece for himself. At one point Rose caught him, and she began to tickle him until they were both crying from laughter.

Watching the sky turn pink, they sat peacefully for a while. Then Rose spoke.

"I was talking to Dom the other day. She's almost done with third year, can you believe it? She was home for Easter Break, and we were talking. She said that she'd already had her first kiss at my age."

Scorpius looked at her. "So? This is Dominique Weasley, playgirl extraordinaire we're talking about, right?"

"Well, yeah, and I wouldn't have listened to her except she said something interesting. Remember that French boy she was really good friends with? The one who goes to Beauxbatons now?" Scorpius nodded. "He was her first kiss. They decided, they wanted their first kiss to be with someone they'd never regret, so they decided to have it with their best friend."

Scorpius stared at her now. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

Rose nodded. "We don't like each other in that way, so it's perfect. You're my best friend, and it just… makes sense."

Scorpius smiled. "Okay." And he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was wonderful. He was a really good kisser. Rose kissed him back eagerly. They just kind of sat there, kissing, for a minute before they broke apart, smiling and glowing.

"That was awesome. You're a really good kisser, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," said Rose.

"And you are too, Rose Nymphadora Weasley," he replied. "You were right. It was a great idea. I don't think I'll ever regret that, because it was with my best friend."

Rose leaned against him. _Is it supposed to feel like you were just hit by lightning?_ She wondered. _Yeah, probably_. She smiled. Dom was right for once. This had been perfect.

They sat there and watched the sun set, together.


	6. Letters for Giddy Children

"Didjagetit Didjagetit Didjagetit?" Rose was, obviously, very excited about something (Scorpius knew what) as she was practically screaming in his ear, hovering on her broom outside the window.

"Calm down Rosie! Come inside before you fall off from excitement and break your neck!"

She quickly clambered through the window.

"So, didja didja didja?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking ready to explode.

"Yes! Now calm down! Jeez, you'll wake up the twins!"

As annoyed with her as he was, Scorpius understood her excitement. Had he not been raised to keep calm, he would probably have been acting the same way his best friend was.

He pulled a thick envelope from his pocket while she did the same. They both opened them and read together:

Dear Rose Nymphadora Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot (edited by Hermione Weasley)_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Rose smiled as she read the exact same thing, but with a different name at the top, on Scorp's letter. "This is so exciting. It's finally happening. We're finally going to Hogwarts! Can you believe it?"

"Sort of. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Dad and Mum were so proud, Dad said we're going out for dinner tonight as a celebration. Then we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Me too! Maybe we could sneak off and look at brooms together!" Scorpius laughed. Rose huffed angrily. "I'm serious! Al's going to be there too, and maybe you can talk about _manly_ stuff with him! You're ridiculous!"

"Calm down Rosie. I'm sorry. It's a great idea, I could knick some sickles and buy us ice cream too, how bout it?"

"Fine," Rose replied, still grumpy.

"Aww, come on Rosie! Hogwarts! Excitement! Yay!"

She stared at him. "Did the ever-proper Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy seriously just say '_yay_'?"

"Oh, shove off." She just grinned.

"I've got to go now. See you tomorrow!"

And away she flew.


	7. Warnings, Worries, Grudges and Stories

Rose POV

The wall came closer, and closer, and closer – and then she was through.

She and her family walked around, the thick steam making it hard to see.

"There he is! Look, Mum, Dad, it's Al!" Rosie ran eagerly towards the family of four. Well, five, but James wasn't there, and personally, Rose was very happy about the development. James wasn't her favourite, he was too prejudiced for her liking.

"Hi," said Al, sounding happy she was there.

She smiled, noticing that he hadn't changed yet. She was so excited, she had come to the station wearing her robes. She got several funny looks for that.

She vaguely noticed her parents and Uncle Harry talking about pakring, or whatever it was called. With the car-thingies.

As she loaded her stuff on the train with her parents, she discreetly looked around for Scorp. He should be here soon…

They headed back to the platform, where Hugo and Lily were talking about Houses. Rose personally wondered where she would be. Gryffindor, like most of her family? Ravenclaw, like Vic? Hufflepuff, like Freddie? Or Slytherin, like Dom?

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Rose stood nervously. Al did the same. What if they weren't in Gryffindor? Then what?

"He doesn't mean it," said her mother and Aunt Ginny. But Ron wasn't paying attention anymore, and neither was Rose.

There he was. His father and mother were standing there silently. Scorpius seemed nervous and slightly awkward. The twins appeared to have been left at home.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you've inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry. Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose felt stricken. This was why she never told her father about her and Scorp's friendship.

James came back with news of Teddy and Vic snogging, but she didn't really think about it. They were supposed to be together, everyone knew that. Everyone but James, it seemed.

Rose got on the train, and noticed Al talking with his father. It was about him being in Slytherin, she knew. She waved back politely to Aunt Ginny, who was obviously trying not to listen in, and strained her ears. But she caught nothing.

Al jumped on board, and she went up to him. "What did Uncle Harry say about it?"

"That he couldn't care less if I was in Slytherin. Said that I'm named after two Hogwarts headmasters, one's a Slytherin and the bravest man he knew."

"That's nice," Rose said softly. They sat down together and waited for a certain blonde to join them, as everyone around them stared at the famous families.

Scorpius POV

The wall came closer, and closer, and closer – and then she was through.

He and his family walked around, the thick steam making it hard to see.

The twins were at home, they both caught the Flu and now couldn't see their older brother off. That was okay, though.

Mum and Dad, Dad especially, looked rather uncomfortable. Even though a lot had changed, and prejudice was going down, and plus Grandmum Narcissa and Dad had been freed of all charges by Harry Potter himself, there were still people who held grudges against the Malfoy family.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Remember that no matter what, we'll always be proud of you. No matter what House your in, no matter who your friends become, I will always be proud."

Scorpius looked up at his father.

Draco Malfoy looked sad and tired. It must be so hard, Scorpius thought, to have everyone hate you for something your family forced you to do.

"Okay Dad."

Just then, Scorp saw Rose, and Al, as well as their respective families, minus the ever-famous James. Scorpius had never personally met him, but Al made him sound like a right git, and Rose only ever agreed with what Al said.

Scorpius watched Ron Weasley, Rose's father, whisper something to Harry Potter. The former was staring at the family critically, whereas the latter just seemed curious. Scorpius immediately liked Harry Potter better. His father nodded curtly and Scorpius just stood there awkwardly. He noticed Mr Weasley lean down and talk to Rose, and Mrs Weasley admonish her husband. He smiled. Rosie always felt closer with her mother – she was a lot more accepting. He decided he liked Ms Weasley.

"Come on Scorpius, we need to get you on the train."

He followed his father as Mum and Dad helped him load his trunk and owl on the train. He kissed them both goodbye, and went off in search of Rosie and Al. He found them in a compartment and sat down to join them, as their family disappeared around the corner.

A minute later, a small girl with chocolate coloured hair and bright hazel eyes opened the door.

"Do you lot mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is pretty full…"

"Sure, come on." Al helped the girl put her trunk away.

"So, what's your name?" Scorpius felt slightly uncomfortable. The three children all had rather famous families, and Scorpius was the one with the bad reputation. He took a deep breath. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

To his surprise, the girl just nodded and turned to Al. "Albus. Albus Severus Potter. But you can call me Al."

"And I'm Rose Weasley."

"I'm Charlotte Anderson. Most people call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie."

"And if I don't know something, it's probably because I'm muggleborn." That made a lot of sense.

They introduced her to Exploding Snap and several wizarding sweets. She was delighted.

"So, I have to ask," she started. They were sitting in the middle of a bunch of candy wrappers, full. "Why does everyone keep staring at you when they pass the compartment?"

Rose and Al looked very uncomfortable, so Scorpius decided to explain. "About twenty years ago, there was this really big war. It was called the Second Wizarding War. My dad… he was on the bad side. His parents, well mostly his dad, forced him into believing all this shite about how purebloods are better than everyone else, and muggleborns aren't real witches and wizards. My dad made sure I had the opposite beliefs growing up. He really regrets everything he did in the war." Al and Rose looked down, and Charlie looked solemn.

"But what about you two?"

"My dad, his name is Harry Potter. He ended up defeating the dark wizard who lead the other side. Rosie's parents both helped a lot, and my entire family – the Weasleys – were big war heroes in general. My dad was orphaned when he was a baby, and Uncle George's twin brother, Fred, died in the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Yeah, it happened at school," Al said, catching Charlie's curious look. "A lot of people were injured or killed. It was awful. My godbrother, Teddy, his parents both died that night. He was raised by his grandmum and my parents."

"We don't know everything – Scorp's dad obviously doesn't know everything that happened to our parents during the year they dropped out of school to defeat Voldemort and our parents won't tell us – but we know enough," Rosie piped up.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"That's pretty cool, actually. You'll have to tell me more."

Scorpius laughed. This girl had guts. Or maybe she was just crazy.

So the four talked the whole way to Hogwarts, about the war, and about other things. They became really good friends. And then they were there.

It was time for the Sorting.


	8. Bedtime Stories of Redemption

Scorpius was five when his father first told him the story of the Boy Who Lived.

_"Daddy, will you read me a bedtime story?" the little boy asked his father, bright blue eyes looking up eagerly._

_"Again?"_

_"Please daddy? Pretty please?"_

_"Oh, all right. What do you want to hear?"_

_"Something new."_

_The father thought for a minute. Then he smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the story of the Boy Who Lived?"_

His father spent the next few nights telling the whole story. No, he didn't tell all the gruesome details – he got them when he was older, and Scorpius had no doubt there were still things his father hesitated to tell him.

But Scorpius learned enough. Every night, he heard a different year. Some things his father didn't know, and that was okay.

At the end, he asked if it was real.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Is it real?"_

_"Is what real?"_

_"The Boy Who Lived. Is he real or just pretend?"_

_Draco Malfoy stared at his five-year-old son. Scorpius was incredibly intelligent, and always curious. He sighed._

_"Yes, Scorpius. It's real. It all happened."_

It was then that Draco admitted that the boy in the story of Sixth Year, the one who tried to kill Dumbledore, was him.

_"Oh. And the boy who had to try and kill someone? Who's he?"_

_Draco sat down. "Scorpius, understand that it was a war, and people were dying. Families forced their children to do terrible things, on either side. Harry, he went through so much, and he was only seventeen."_

_"Yes daddy, but who was the boy?"_

_Draco did not believe in keeping secrets, so he replied honestly. "It was me, Scorp," he said softly._

_"OH…" The boy looked away. The he looked back. There were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, daddy."_

This put Scorp's world in a whole new light.

His father was a good person. He loved his wife and child, he was a good worker and he rarely did things wrong. Sure, he was a little strict, but that was okay.

And when he was sixteen, he was forced to try and kill someone.

It was then that Scorpius understood the angry looks that often came his way. It was then that Scorpius understood why parents would steer their children away from him and why Rosie kept him a secret. Because his father was forced to do terrible things in the war. Because his Grandfather was truly evil. Not as evil as Voldemort, but very evil. Who forced their son to kill someone?

His father explained that everyone had changed quite a bit in the War. Scorpius remember vividly describing the reaction of one girl after finding out Cedric Diggory had died – one of the champions.

_[Harry] appeared in front of everyone, and everyone was celebrating, Harry and Cedric won! But one of the champions, her name was Fleur, noticed that Cedric was dead. She changed, in that maze. Honestly, they all did. But she was so innocent – pretty, powerful, sure, but innocent. After that… she ended up marrying a man attacked by a werewolf. One of Ron's brothers. Anyway, after she noticed Cedric and screamed, Mr Diggory freaked out and started sobbing. His son had just died, after all._

It was also then that Scorpius realized who Rosie's parents were. And Al's. This was why they had to be secret friends. This was why no one knew.

Now, Scorpius was going to Hogwarts. He was tired of hiding his friends, and who he was. This year, he was going to change everything.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd get a little redemption.


	9. The Sorting

"Anderson, Charlotte!"

Charlie ran up, excited, to the sorting hat and plopped it on her head.

_You are brave, very brave, and loyal too. You are intelligent, yes, and very kind. You would make a good Gryffindor, but I think… Well, do you have any requests?_

'Whatever you think is best.'

_Then better be… HUFFLEPUFF!_

* * *

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorp walked up calmly, hiding his nerves. Before the hat obscured his vision, he saw some first years in Slytherin moving to make him room.

_You want to prove yourself. _'Yes.' _You are cunning, and ambitious, no doubt, but you are also loyal, and brave. Do you mind? _'Not at all.' _GRYFFINDOR!_

He sauntered over to Gryffindor, smiling at everyone's shocked faces.

* * *

"Potter, Albus!"

'My dad told me that I can choose what house I'm in. He also said that he'd still love me if I was a Slytherin.' _Your father is a very brave and kind man. He would have no problems with whichever house I put you in. You are brave, as well, but you are also very cunning. You want to go far, you don't want to be in his shadow. You are ambitious, there's no doubt about it. You better be… SLYTHERIN!_

James fell out of his chair, but Rosie began to clap loudly, and eventually, everyone joined.

* * *

"Weasley, Rose!"

_Hello, young Weasley. I ought to put you in Gryffindor._ 'Yes, you probably ought, but you put a Malfoy in Gryffindor and a Potter in Slytherin, I doubt anyone could be surprised by now.' _You are very intelligent, just like your mother. I know exactly where to put you. RAVENCLAW!_

She was right. Almost no one was surprised.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END! I shall start my new story now! Here Comes the Sun! Just click on my profile and check it out! Or click on this link: s/9430021/1/Here-Comes-the-Sun**


End file.
